Coming Out Of The Dark
by mrscena1978
Summary: Randy Lets his wife Sam in on VERY important secret. One that if it got into the wrong hands, could destroy him. How will she react when he tells her...read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction. I do not own any talent from WWE or anything like that. No copyright infringement intended. I hope that you all will read and review it as I've had fun working on it. And feedback is always good. There may be some racier content in later chapters so if you aren't old enough to be reading this, you can stop right here.

Chapter 1

Randy Orton sighed as he unlocked the door to the home he shared with his wife Samantha. It felt nice to be home. He was happy that he would get to see his daughter Alanna for a few days before he had to go back on tour with RAW. He would also have a chance to tell Samantha what it was that he felt she needed to know and he wanted her to hear it from him.

"Samantha, I'm home!" he called as he set his suitcases down in the hall.

It was then that he heard the unmistakable pitter patter of little feet as Alanna came running down the hall to greet him.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Hiya pumpkin. Where's Mommy?"

"She's taking a bath." Alanna replied.

"Oh okay. What are you up to?"

"Watching Tangled. Wanna come sit down and watch it with me?"

"Ok, sure thing. That's the one about Rapunzel, right?"

"Yup." Alanna said.

Randy headed for the living room. He sunk down into his favorite old leather arm chair and sighed again as he felt himself relax. He heard the refrigerator door open and close in the kitchen and he had to smile when he saw his daughter walking towards him with two juice boxes in her hands.

"Here Daddy, have some fruit punch." she said handing one to him.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Alanna climbed up into Randy's lap. They sat quietly watching the movie together.

"Daddy, I'm glad you came home. I really missed you." she said.

"I missed you too, Alanna-banana." he said using his special nickname for her.

"Did you miss me too?"

Randy looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway wearing her fuzzy pink bathrobe and slippers with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"I sure did."

"Alanna, honey, you need to finish your drink and then go brush your teeth. It's past your bedtime already." Sam turned her attention to Alanna.

"I wanna finish the movie with Daddy!" she cried.

"Daddy will still be here tomorrow honey. You guys can do that then."

"Come on pumpkin, I'll tuck you in." Randy said to her.

"I'll be right down." Randy told Sam as he picked Alanna up piggyback style and carried her upstairs.

Samantha smiled as she heard her daughter giggling.

When Alanna was finally all tucked in...teeth brushed, story read, and room checked for monsters under the bed and in the closet, Randy headed back downstairs. Things were about to get real and he knew he had to take care of this now, before he lost his nerve. He only prayed that Sam would understand and not freak out on him the way John's wife had when he had told her.

He took a deep breath and walked back down to the living room, stopping to get a cold beer from the refrigerator.

"She's out like a light." He told Sam.

"Good."

"Samantha, there's something I need to tell you. It might be hard for you to hear it, but you need to know, and it has to come from Me."

"Go ahead." Sam said, she had a sinking suspicion she already knew what this was all about, she wasn't an idiot. She had seen all the signs.

Randy took a long sip of beer. Wondering how to begin.

"Sam, honey, you know I love you and Alanna very much; you both mean the world to me." he said to her.

She sat there, listening...the anticipation of what she knew he was going to tell her making her crazy.

"Just spit it out, Randall." she said to him.

"All right then...I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is it, and don't beat around the bush, Randy. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's...It's John." he stammered, trying to choke back a sob.

"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to tell me about that." she said

"Wait a second, you knew?" he asked.

"Randy, you've always been honest with me about your bisexuality. And I've always told you that it was prefectly fine with me as long as you didn't hide anything or sneak around behind my back."

"And you're ok with this?"

"Sweetheart, all I want is for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. And when I see you and John together, the way you look at each other, I know that he makes you happy. So you have my blessings. I wish you two nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Samantha. You don't know how much this means to me. I thought you were going to be furious. Elizabeth was when John told her. She threw him out! He's staying with his Dad and brothers back in Massachusetts until he can make arrangements to re-locate here to St. Louis. You and Alanna can have the house. I'll find an apartment for Me and John, and we can work out a schedule for visits and what not."

"Randall Keith Orton, if you think I'm letting you move out of here, you're crazy! John can move in here. He can have the spare bedroom. All I am asking is for the time being we keep a lid on this in front of Alanna, until I find a way to explain all of this to her."

"I'll phone John in the morning and tell him he's got a place here and he can join us when he is ready." Randy replied.

"Now then, if that's settled, I'm going to bed. I have to have Alanna up early for school." Sam said.

"Good night honey." she said and kissed Randy's cheek.

"I'll be up in a minute." he told her.

As he watched Sam walk up the stairs, Randy couldn't believe how well everything had gone and as he turned out the lights and followed her to bed, his heart was full of hope for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy awoke the following morning feeling completely at peace with everything that had happened the night before. Sam had understood about everything. He couldn't wait to get a hold of John and let him know that they could be together.

Later on that day, the phone rang. Sam answered it.

"Hello? Hi John...yes he's right here." she said handing the phone to Randy.

Randy took the phone from her, pecking her cheek to say "thanks"

"Hi baby, what's up?" he asked.

"Randy! Things have gotten worse. Liz has started blackmailing me! She says that if I don't pay her five million dollars, that she's going to out me to the tabloids and to TMZ." John said, sounding panicked.

"Okay...John, listen to me, everything is going to be just fine." Randy told him

"How can you say that? Do you know what this will do to my career? To yours? I'm giving her the money, Randy! I have no other choice..." John rambled on.

"John Cena, you listen to me!" Randy said snapping more because he was fed up with Elizabeth and her drama, than because he was mad at John.

John fell silent on the other end. Randy could hear his breathing shaking and he knew John was crying a little.

"Now then, heres what we are going to do. We are going to get in touch with Vince and Linda and let them know what Liz is trying to do. They've known about us from the beginning and both of them have been very supportive. Vince has a really good team of lawyers John, she won't get away with this."

"You're right...I guess." John said.

"You know I'm right. Deep down, you know it John."

Randy spent the next few minutes reassuring his lover that everything would be fine.

"So did you tell Sam last night?" John asked him

"Yes, I did." Randy replied.

"How'd she take it?" John asked cautiously, not sure he was ready to hear about another pissed off wife.

"She was wonderful. She told me she wants you to move in here, that way we can keep up appearances , you know, for Alanna. And also in public and what not, just for a little while until things blow over with Liz and everything."

"She said that?" John asked, sounding very happy.

"Yes John she did. Hopefully we can have you moved in by the time we have to go back to work."

"That sounds perfect. Sam sure is a doll. Randy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you sexy beast." Randy said to him.

"Oh my God, there is so much to do. I am gonna be one busy boy." John said starting off on another tangent about packing and moving and bla bla bla.

Randy smiled, that was his John.

They talked for a while and then hung up. As Randy turned to Samantha to thank her once again for being so understanding, she held up her hand to silence him.

"Randy we've been over this. You're happy, that's all that matters to me." she said.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"That's the last of it." John said as he set the box he was carrying down in the front hall.

"I'm so happy you're here, I can't believe this is happening," Randy said, leaning in for a quick hug and kiss. Alanna was over at a friends, having a sleepover for the night, so they were free to do so.

"Welcome home, John." Samantha said to him, giving him a big smile.

"Thanks Sam, this means so much to Randy and I. You really have no idea. Is there anything we can do to show you how grateful we are?" John asked her.

"Well, now that you mention it...I was wondering if maybe you guys could set me up on a date." Sam said.

"Sure thing, you just name the lucky guy." Randy said to her, winking.

"Actually the lucky girl is Layla." Sam told them with a small grin lighting up her face.

Randy's jaw dropped open. He had no idea Sam was into women!

"You never told me you were..." he began.

"You never asked. But that's what made it so much easier to understand about you and John. I know what it feels like." she said to him.

Randy smiled, Sam was awesome!

"So will you guys ask Layla?"

"Sure thing. We're pretty sure she'd jump at the chance to go out with you, Sam." John said. Layla was John's biggest hag. She had been a big supporter of Him and Randy when he'd confided in her secretly a few months back, and she had admitted to him then that she was gay.

"Good. I'll leave you to get settled in John, I'm going to go and start dinner, we're having steak and baked potatoes." Sam left the room then.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better if we'd been following a script." John said to Randy.

Randy chuckled.. John was so dramatic sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Randy and John went to pick up Alanna from her friend's house where she had the sleepover the next morning. The idea was that they were going to surprise her. John was going to stay in the car and Randy would go to the door to get her.

John smiled as he saw the little blond child coming towards the car. She really looked exactly like her daddy. Heck maybe they would be able to talk Sam into having another one for them to raise. A baby brother or sister for Alanna.

"I've got a surprise for you." Randy told her.

"What is it?" she asked excited.

"Go get in the car and you'll see."

Randy opened the rear door and Alanna climbed in and sat down. It was then that she noticed John and she squealed in surprise. "Uncle John!" she cried.

"Heya munchkin! How's it going?" John greeted her with a smile.

"Daddy, this is a good surprise." Alanna said to Randy as they drove off.

"I'm glad you think so, honey, because Uncle John will be staying with us for a little while, He's going to be living in the spare bedroom."

"Cool!" Alanna said. "Uncle John, I wanna sit next to you for dinner tonight."

"You got it, munchkin." John said with a smile, Alanna had taken to him from the time she was a baby. It would deffinitely make things easier when they finally explained his and Rnady's relationship to her. But that, they were leaving up to Sam.

When they arrived back at the house, Alanna dragged John upstairs to show him her room. When they didn't come down for a long time, Randy began to wonder what was going on. He went up to check things out. The sight that greeted him when he entered his daughter's bedroom made him chuckle out loud.

There was John, sitting on one of Alanna's little chairs at her table. Wearing a pink feather boa and a princess tiara. Alanna had set up her tea set and they were sitting at the table playing tea party.

"John...I gotta say, Pink is your colour!" Randy cracked.

"She wanted to play tea party, what was I supposed to do?" John said,

"Alanna, sweetie, I think Daddy might want to come have some tea too." John said to her.

"Um no...Daddy's not really thirsty right now."

"Oh but I think he is." John piped up, which got him a look from Randy.

Alanna got up from the table and went to her toy chest where she got out a big floppy purple hat with a green flower on it, and a purple shawl.

"Come sit down Daddy." she said.

"Aw sweetheart, Daddy doesn't want any tea."

Alanna pouted her lips and put her hands on her hips and Randy knew what would happen then if he didn't join them. He went over and took a seat at the table.

Alanna put the big floppy hat on his head and wrapped the shawl around his shoulders.

Just then, Sam walked through the door to see what was going on in there.

Sam quickly left the room and returned a moment later with her digital camera.

"No!" John called.

"Don't you dare!" Randy said to her.

"Sorry boys, but I know a Kodak moment when I see one!" she said "Now get together, Alanna you sit on Daddy's knee."

They posed and Sam snapped a picture of the three of them. This would be a cute conversation starter when she had lunch with the girls after the boys went back on the road.

Sam turned to Alanna after the picture was taken.

"Ok, little miss. Time for a snack I've got peanut butter and crackers with apple juice downstairs."

"Hey Uncle John, you wanna come have some too?" Alanna asked John.

"You go ahead sweetie, I'll be right down." John said to her.

"Ok." Alanna said and took off behind Sam down the stairs.

Once they were out of sight, Randy pulled John into an embrace.

"Thanks for playing with her today." Randy said. "She really had fun, I could tell."

"She's adorable, Randy. I think I would do anything to make her happy and see that cute little smile of hers."

"What about me, John, what would you do to see me smile?"

"Well, you'll have to wait until tonight to find that out." John said to him

They shared a passionate kiss then, and Randy shivered as he knew that tonight would be a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. Reader discretion advised.**

Chapter 4

Later that evening, long after Alanna was put to bed, and Sam was in the bathroom taking a long hot bubble bath John and Randy were sitting in the living room watching TV and having a beer.

Bored with the TV, John leaned into Randy and began kissing his neck.

John nibbled on his earlobes and kissed all over his neck. He pulled off Randy's T shirt, and kissed his shoulders and chest...all the way down to his bellybutton where he stopped and stayed there kneeling on the carpet looking up at Randy with a naughty grin and a sexy twinkle in those blue eyes of his.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Randy asked him, playing hard to get.

John blushed. Randy had been trying to get John to get over his shyness with talking dirty for quite some time.

"I think that's obvious, don't you?" John said.

"I want you to say it. Tell me John. Tell me what it is that you want."

"You know..." John trailed off, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Nope, sorry, not a clue." Randy said and turned his attention back to the episode of CSI they were watching.

"I want to suck your cock." John blurted suddenly. His face going an even deeper shade of red.

Randy shivered hearing John say those words. It was so dirty, so sexual...it was making him rock hard and he turned off the TV and finished the last sip of beer in his bottle.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Randy said as he walked from the room. John followed after him and they headed up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom.

Randy pulled John into his arms then and they went into the room together, closing and locking the door as they went, kissing each other with a fierce passion.

"Get those pants off, mister." John told Randy, as his hand slid down to carress the bulge that was forming there.

"Why John, why do you want me to take them off, say it again for me baby."

"I want to suck your cock." John said it again a little easier this time.

"Mmmmmm, yes. I do like to hear you say these things." Randy said, as he stripped off the last of his clothes and laid himself out on the bed.

John stripped off his clothes too and climbed on the bed. He paused only for a moment to remove a white silk scarf from the nightstand drawer. He siezed first one of Randy's wrist and then the other and tied them to the headboard. Randy shivered. He knew John liked to play. But he'd had no idea he was this freaky. This was going to be awesome.

John kissed Randy all over once again. Starting with his lips, giving him a deep french kiss and then breaking it and trailing his lips all over Randy's neck, chest, belly, he nibbled Randy's bellybutton and continued down kissing each thigh several times before moving back and kissing the tip of Randy's stiff cock which was now straining with anticipation.

When he finally felt John's mouth on him, Randy moaned and struggled against the restraint of the silk scarf, it was useless though, he couldn't move, he was completely at John's mercy.

"Oh John! That's feels so amazing." he moaned as he got into it.

Things carried on this way, and all too soon Randy felt himself getting really close to orgasm. He moaned words of encouragement to John. Telling him not to stop and it felt so good.

Suddenly it was all too much for Randy to bear and he called John's name as he came hard right down his throat. Randy went limp then.

"How was that? Did that show you just how much I love you." John asked remembering what Randy had asked him earlier after they had finished playing with Alanna.

"Oh yeah. Now untie me, mister. Now it's my turn to show you." Randy said.

John smiled as he realized that neither one of them would be getting much sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a wonderful break, Raw went back on the road. The tour was going well and John and Randy couldn't be happier about everything that had happened. Their fellow superstars were very supportive of the news and congratulated them on their relationship.

A few weeks later, John received a phone call from Vince asking him and Randy to meet him for a business lunch.

They sat down with Vince feeling intrigued about what it was he wanted to speak to them about.

"Gentleman, I've called you here, because I wanted you both to be the first to know." he began.

"Know what?" John asked curious.

"The tour is going to be in Toronto next Monday night. The weekend leading up to that, they will be holding their annual Pride street festival and parade. I have decided to put a company float in the parade, to show our support for our LGBT fans."

"That's fantastic news, boss." Randy said.

"So what does that have to do with us?" John asked.

"Well, I was thinking I would like you two to ride on the float, along with a few other Superstars and Divas." Vince told them.

"I'm in!" Randy said "It will be good fun! And a great way to meet fans."

Vince turned to John "How about you, John, would you be interested in doing it?"

"Of course, Vince. Anything for the fans."

"Great! I knew I could count on the both of you. I will have Linda get in touch with you both to go over all of the arrangments, oh but there is one thing, Mum's the word about all of this. I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it, boss!" Randy said, making a zipping type motion across his lips.


End file.
